Broken Canvas
by RebelMK94
Summary: Midquel to 'A Death in the Family' recommend reading that one first as there will be major spoilers for that story here. Da Vinci must deal with the loss of a loved one as she recalls events from her past, with tension throughout household can she remind herself of how far she's come? And will her family tear itself apart or grow stronger as a result?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a midquel/perspective flip of 'A Death in the Family'. Please read that one first, but if you have then enjoy.**

Da Vinci put a paw on the empty canvas, the blank white being stained by a vibrant pink color as she let her imagination flow. The painter saw a picture in her mind and was determined to bring it to life.

She carefully swiped on a light blue, as the picture became more clear. She had learned to watch herself, many a canvas had been destroyed by an accidental claw. She also wasn't alone today, the painter had a guest in the form of a black pup with white spots.

Dante watched the painter as she worked, she had wanted to paint him a picture as he seemed more anxious than usual today. He noticed a canvas near him, the painting wasn't as good as Da Vinci's were, but had a charm all its own.

"Who painted that?" Dante asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room. The painter looked over, to see what he was talking about. The goth pointed to the painting near him, to which Da Vinci nodded.

"After that t-shirt fiasco, Dimitri 2 asked if he could try to paint a picture. I told him to go for it, he's got a lot of talent when he isn't causing trouble. He'll grow out of it eventually, I'm sure," the painter told her brother, who looked rather impressed.

"Maybe, he and his brothers can be annoying brats at times. Still, I saw something earlier and I should really tell Dolly," Dante told the painter, who was almost done with her painting. "You should go tell her if you feel the need to," Da Vinci encouraged the goth.

Dante nodded and left the room, leaving the painter alone. Her brother was always a little paranoid and claiming it was the end of the world. A few recent incidents involved a robot, a squeaky toy and a leaf falling on his head. The painter got back to work, needing a moment to remember her idea.

She could hear her siblings talking outside, Dante's voice carried into the room. "Dolly, there's a car outside," Dante started to tell Dolly as she talked with the Dimitris. "So? You've seen cars before," Dolly's response seemed confused by her brother.

"But, I think we're being watched," the goth told his sister, who Da Vinci saw Dolly shrug as she snooped outside her door. "We aren't being watched, you probably just had a bad dream again," Dolly told her brother and added, "I'll be outside, the Dimitris wanted to play with their new toy out front."

"But, the driver wa-," Dante started only to be cut off by his sister. "Dante, listen it wasn't anything to worry about. Go talk to Dylan if it's bothering you, I promised to let the Dimitris go out front today," Dolly told her brother who let out a pitiful whine, the goth then went to search for Dylan.

Da Vinci had moved out of her room to listen to the conversation. She was growing more curious at Dante's words. The goth ran into Dawkins who wasn't paying attention, Dante went to stop the inventor.

"Dawkins, can you talk to Dolly for me? She won't listen to me," Dante asked his brother who groaned in annoyance. "Dante, I have better things to do than deal with your antics. Just go away," Dawkins said to which Dante glared at the inventor.

Da Vinci noticed the goth had a look of rejection as well, she watched them walk away and Dante mumbled something under his breath. She couldn't make it out, but she felt it wasn't something young ears should hear.

"Dylan, please listen to me. I think someone is watching us," Dante begged as his brother vacuumed. "It can wait, Dante. Nobody will hurt us, it was probably a bad dream," Dylan said shrugging off his brother.

Da Vinci watched the goth give up and walk away, the painter began going back into her room when she heard a commotion outside. Something about it bothered her, it was uncanny and it came out of nowhere.

"Dylan! Dylan! Come quick! Our brother's hurt!" Da Vinci heard the voices of the Dimitris, just two of them and they sounded like they were crying. She exited her room again, seeing the Dimitris and Dylan.

Dylan seemed to take a moment to process the information before running outside. The painter's heart sank, while most of the pups continued playing. Something was very wrong, and she knew it.

It would be a minute before anything new happened, Dylan called Dawkins who the Dimitris had ran to as well. Da Vinci was now worried, but she told herself it could be just a bad broken leg.

Deep down the painter knew it was worse, something was wrong. The painter heard Dawkins call all the pups to the backyard. She went as well, her canvas could wait and she was too worried to paint.

She made her way outside and looked at the confused expressions on her many siblings' faces. Da Vinci went over to her wall, the one Dylan and Dolly gifted her to apologize for an incident that felt like forever ago.

The painter wanted to do her art, but couldn't seem to focus. She had noticed from where she was that Dawkins went inside. Da Vinci went back to trying to paint, though she was worried.

She felt something terrible had happened, she couldn't make it out for sure. The Dimitris seemed quite distressed, unusual for them. Da Vinci noted she only saw two of the Dimitris, and that worried her.

Those three were almost always together, she thought to herself. "Hey, Da Vinci what do you think happened?" Delgado asked breaking Da Vinci out of her thoughts. "Could be a surprise party, for one of the pups," the painter answered with Delgado giving her a quizzical look.

"No, that can't be it. Besides, I saw the Dimitris crying and Dawkins seems panicked. Something bad might have happened," Delgado told his sister, he sounded as worried as her.

"Don't worry, guys. Everything will be fine, though I am a little worried as well," Deepak told them to encourage his siblings. Though, he sounded unconvinced by his own words.

It seemed worry was the feeling across the backyard as of now. Many pups waited nervously. It seemed the whole family was concerned, Da Vinci noticed the Dimitris and Dolly's absence.

It seemed strange, Da Vinci was the oldest in the yard. Slightly older than Delgado, but normally Dolly would be outside as well. The painter thought about the situation, Dolly had been with the Dimitris who seemed distressed.

Da Vinci wondered what could cause Dolly to need Dylan's help. Dolly could easily handle the Dimitris on her own, but only two of them ran in. "Sis, you alright?" Delgado asked her, he looked at her with concern.

"Yes, it's nothing. Just lost in thought," Da Vinci told her brother, who just nodded went on his way. The painter turned to see Dylan walk outside, and started talking to the pups. The next moments were a blur for the painter.

There was confusion at first, Dylan talked in a way that seemed off. Questions were asked and tension was in the air. Then Dylan said a phrase Da Vinci only remembered hearing once in relation to a loved one.

She couldn't believe her ears, one of her brothers was gone. The painter couldn't seem to register it in her mind. Her worst fear was realized, the young painter had lost a brother in a violent incident.

"Da Vinci, how are you feeling?" Dylan asked her as he walked up, Da Vinci began crying and hugged her brother. "I don't believe it, how could he die? He was so young," Da Vinci cried out as her brother comforted her.

"I know, this was a tragedy none of us could have anticipated," Dylan told the painter, they continued their embrace. "I want this to be just a bad dream," Da Vinci told her brother, she wished she had dreamed this and any moment she'd awaken to the sound of pups playing.

"I do too, I really do," Dylan told his sister, she had tears in her eyes and realized her brother was crying as well. The painter just continued her hug, she didn't want to let go of her older brother.

After a moment Dylan had to break the hug, many more pups needed him. Da Vinci stayed where she was, and remembered the last time she had lost someone. It felt like a long time ago, and yet it still stung her heart.

"Nice Bandanna," She remembered Dolly told her when they first met and then asked, "Where'd you get it?" Da Vinci remembered hesitating to answer the question. The memory was too much for the young painter.

She hugged her bandanna and continued to mourn for her brother. Before she knew it dinner time came and went. She'd never heard the house so silent, she went to her room and looked to her unfinished picture.

She'd forgotten what it was supposed to be, and strangely couldn't care about trying to remember. She lay on her bed as the moonlight shone through her bedroom window. Her eyes looked at another painting, one that wasn't even hers.

"He had so much potential, I can't believe this. Who could have done this?" Da Vinci wondered aloud, she was crying and knew she wasn't the only one. She wanted to hold someone close to her as she tried to sleep, she wanted to be comforted or bring comfort.

She couldn't rest, her mind wouldn't let her as she continued to cry. The painter was surprised by an appearance at the door. Dizzy and Dee Dee had appeared, Da Vinci wondered why they came to her.

"Dylan told us not to disturb Dolly, and we can't sleep. Can we sleep in here?" They both asked and Da Vinci nodded. The young pups curled up next to Da Vinci who smiled at her younger sisters.

"Is he gonna come back?" Dizzy asked, Da Vinci realized what she was being asked. "No, you see… What happened to him, he… He can't come back," Da Vinci explained as the two looked confused at her words.

Da Vinci knew they weren't understanding her words. She wondered how best to explain, as they cuddled up to her. The painter wasn't certain how to explain, but she figured it best to let them sleep for now.

She nuzzled them and tried to relax herself. The three pups drifted to sleep, and Da Vinci began to dream something that she'd long forgotten. It was almost surreal, and yet it was a memory she always cherished.

"You like painting, honey?" A male voice spoke, a large Dalmatian the voice was a sweet sound to the young Dalmatian. Da Vinci nodded as her stained paws showed him a picture, it was not as good as anything she could paint now and still the older Dalmatian loved it.

"I have something for you, it was a little expensive but I knew you'd like it," The older Dalmatian told the painter. He grabbed a bag full of art supplies and books, The young painter jumped up in excitement and hugged the older Dalmatian.

"Also, you should avoid getting paint in your mouth again. Though, the blue tongue does suit you," The older Dalmatian told her and laughed, he then handed her a small box. Da Vinci opened it excitedly and wondered what it was, she pulled out a pink bandanna.

She looked confused, but wrapped it around her neck. "It's you don't breathe in toxic fumes or get any in your mouth. Paint can be very poisonous," the Dalmatian told the painter. Da Vinci hugged the Dalmatian and smiled.

"Thank you, father. I love you," Da Vinci told the Dalmatian who kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, sweetie. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but sometimes you have to do things you don't like," The Dalmatian said as the painter hugged him wagging her tail.

"Like doing chores around the house?" Da Vinci asked which made her father chuckle. "Yes, like that and listening to your mother," the older Dalmatian joked and winked, before noticing Delilah at the door.

"You two having fun?" Delilah giggled and smiled at the two before adding, "Time for dinner you two." The three Dalmatians made their way downstairs and Da Vinci sat down next to her two brothers. Who were busy discussing a new comic they found, which Da Vinci scoffed at.

"Wake up, Da Vinci. Mom and Dad want everyone downstairs," The voice of Dylan pulled her out of her dream. She stretched herself before looking at Dylan's solemn face, it still felt surreal and she wished this reality was a dream instead.

She went and brushed her teeth before going downstairs as Triple D came through the front door. "Everyone we're back! Hello, anyone home?! It's really quiet, is everyone asleep?" The triplets asked as they looked around.

Da Vinci walked down to them, as they tried to figure out what was going on. "Oh, Da Vinci what's got you down?" Deja Vu asked as her two sisters also gave Da Vinci their attention. "Wait, you didn't hear? I figured Dylan would have told you by now," the painter's reply caused the triplets to cock their heads to the side in confusion.

"Da Vinci, what weren't we told? You're scaring us," Dallas said as the triplets now showed concern. "Yesterday, while you three were gone, something horrible happened," Da Vinci began and Triple D shot each other looks of worry.

"Da Vinci, you're messing with us right?" Destiny was the one to speak this time, her voice having some hope Da Vinci was messing with her. The three pups knew the painter well enough, and she was only this somber when something bad had happened.

"Dimitri 2, he… He passed away, yesterday he was hit by a car and he didn't make it," Da Vinci told the trio, in minutes their faces had gone from joyous to shock. They took a minute to process the information.

"We should go to the others, follow me," Da Vinci lead them to the kitchen, the four looked around. Everyone was accounted for, but between the Dimitris was an empty chair. The Dimitris ate slowly and glanced at the empty spot.

Dolly stared at her kibble trying to force down what she could. There was no chatting and their parents ate while they thought of what to say. Da Vinci and Triple D took their seats, and ate not sure if they should break the silence or not.

There was a slight tension in the atmosphere, no one wanted to address the elephant in the room. But, it was all anyone could think about. Delilah was the one to break the silence, as her pups just listened.

"Kids, this will be hard on all of us. But, we can make it through this. All I'm going to ask that you be there for each other in this tough time and now we love each and everyone of you," Delilah told her pups to encourage them.

"Dolly, do you want to talk about it?" Doug asked his daughter who gave no response. Da Vinci noted how odd it was, Dolly always had something to say. Dawkins, Dylan and even Dante seemed out of it.

Da Vinci was at a loss, her oldest siblings acted so closed off. They made no effort to have a conversation. Dante and Dawkins refused to make eye contact with each other. Dylan and Dolly, who were responsible for the pups when their parents were working, just seemed distant.

"Dolly, say something please," Dylan encouraged his sister who growled at him. "What's there to say? You weren't the one who had to look him in the eyes as he asked you to save him!" Dolly angrily responded and left the kitchen.

Delilah sighed as she watched Dolly leave, and got up to talk to her. Doug thought about following, but figured it'd be better to stick with the pups. Silence fell over the room as everyone finished eating.

Da Vinci already saw it was going to be a long day. There was still a funeral to be arranged, and it seemed a sense of dread had taken hold. The painter felt she was going to have to start helping around the house as well, after all this was a new adjustment for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Da Vinci hugged her bandanna as she lay in her dark room crying, the rain seeming to match her feelings. She had been dressed up in black for the occasion, today was the day of the funeral.

She wanted it to be a nightmare, but she knew her father was gone. She thought over his last words to her, and it made her cry more. A knock at the door was heard, as Dylan entered the room with a solemn expression.

"Come on, sis. It's time to go, the funeral will start soon," Her brother told her and began shaking her. She awoke to an older Dylan waking her up, and thought about her dream. It wasn't really a dream, but a memory.

She got up and stretched, today was the day of the funeral for her brother. Da Vinci got herself ready, and wanted to paint. But, struggled to focus on it and would often just give up. It was exhausting and she needed inspiration again.

"Dylan, can we talk?" Da Vinci asked her brother, she really only felt like talking to him right now. "Of course, sis. You know I'm always here for you," Dylan told her, the painter thought for a moment.

"Do you still miss him? You know, our real father," Da Vinci asked and quickly added who she was referring to. "Huh, a little out of the blue. Yes, there are days I still miss him and wonder things," Dylan confided to his sister and patted her head.

"Wonder things? What do you mean?" The painter asked her brother, who shifted a bit. Dylan thought for a moment and answered, "I guess sometimes I wonder what if that hadn't happened. Would he be proud of me or would we have ever met Dolly and her father?"

"I'm sure he would be, and perhaps. This incident got me thinking about him again," Da Vinci admitted to which her brother hugged her. "To be honest, it's the same for me. Just remember he loved us, let's head out and talk on the way," Dylan told his sister.

Da Vinci agreed and walked beside her brother. The pups lined up at the entrance with Doug and Delilah at the door. Dolly stood next to Dante, neither of them talked just standing silently and waited to leave.

She looked around at her siblings faces, Dawkins stood next to Deepak who was trying to console him. Delgado and DJ were next to each other, there was no excitement in the room. Dizzy and DeeDee stood side by side, Triple D and the Dimitris were standing near each other.

The Dimitris both had their heads down and didn't seem to know what to do. Da Vinci felt sorry for them, but didn't know what to say. "Let's get going, sis," Dylan spoke to the painter, his tone carried a heaviness that Da Vinci couldn't quite place.

The family made their way to the place of the funeral. "I've been having trouble painting lately, I'm not sure what it is," Da Vinci told her brother, who merely nodded and sighed.

"Maybe you need some inspiration, you're in mourning and it's probably affecting your mind. By the way, mom wanted to talk with you about…. Well, you know," Dylan told the painter, who rolled her eyes. "I'm not ill, I just have some hang ups to get over," Da Vinci told the geeky pup sheepishly.

"Come on, we aren't saying there's something wrong with you. We are just concerned about your mental health," Dylan told her, Da Vinci just looked annoyed. "Yes, you are saying something's wrong with me. In fact, you and mom keep bringing it up," Da Vinci growled at her brother.

Dylan put a paw on her shoulder and tried to keep her calm. "Listen, we just care about you," Dylan told the painter, who didn't respond, "Just talk to mom, she's been talking to all the pups not just you."

Da Vinci sighed and nodded, she wasn't an argumentative pup by any means. "Let's just get this over with," the painter told her brother as they reached their destination. Many family friends had showed and so did many surprising faces.

She noticed Fergus and his crew as well as Constantine, she was confused as to the cat showing up. She noticed Portia and Spencer as well as Pearl, she looked to see who else had appeared.

"I'll stick with you and mom I think," the painter told Dylan as she looked around. She had never been a fan of large crowds, despite being part of a large family. Her brother nodded and walked over to Fergus, who smiled at his friend.

"Yo, D-Dog how ya feelin'?" Fergus asked pulling Dylan into a hug, Da Vinci thought it was cute. "I've been better, not the best of circumstances," Dylan told the fox who nodded, Fergus noticed Da Vinci.

"That's Da Vinci if I recall, how do you do?" The fox asked smiling at the painter. "I'm well, as good as can be," Da Vinci replied she knew Fergus, but she still felt quite nervous. "Good seeing ya, I'm gonna go talk to Dolly a moment," the fox told them walking away.

The funeral began and everyone quieted down. An older dog walked over to a type of podium. He looked over the grieving faces and adjusted his monocle.

"Today we mourn the loss of a young puppy whom had only begun to live. It is a shame when such a young life is taken so soon," the old dog spoke with a solemn voice and continued.

"Dimitri 2 is survived by his mother and father, and many siblings. A tragedy for all involved, he mostly liked causing trouble with his brothers," the old dog continued his eulogy, but Da Vinci was distracted.

Just outside the gates had appeared a large brown dog. Da Vinci felt a chill down her spine, it seemed unsettling to her. The dog seemed to be smiling and staring at her, it felt unnatural.

Da Vinci was scared, and she wasn't sure why. She moved closer to her mother, who on instinct wrapped a foreleg around her daughter. She wasn't sure why the dog bothered her, but she felt afraid.

Da Vinci wondered if her mother could feel the trembling. Everyone else listened to the eulogy, and the painter tried to focus again.

Something was off about that dog, and he just seemed uncanny. Da Vinci shook her head figuring it was just her imagination.

The eulogy finished and Dante made his way over. "Something wrong, Vinci?" The goth asked his sister as she was still trembling. "I'm fine, I just thought I saw something that's all," Da Vinci admitted she still wasn't sure if she should say what she saw.

"Honey, if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me," Delilah spoke to the painter. Da Vinci nodded and hugged her mother, but she looked to where the dog had been and no one was there.

"Could've been my imagination," the painter confirmed to them both. Dante walked to Dawkins, and the painter could hear the conversation. "Yes, Dante?" the inventor said avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Dawk, come on we're in the same boat. Let's talk," Dante told the inventor who rolled his eyes. "No, I've told you before. Talk to Dylan if you need to," Dawkins responded deflecting his brother and walked away.

Dante sighed in annoyance, walking over to Dolly. Da Vinci walked over to Deepak and the Dimitris, she figured she'd check on them. "How are you three?" The painter asked, all of them giving their attention to her.

"We're holding up, I've been trying to help these two ease their minds. Dylan and I have been trying to help Dolly, but she can be a little difficult," Deepak shared he sounded calm and yet somehow came across as nervous.

"It just happened out of nowhere, all we wanted to do was to have some fun," Dimitri 1 said and it was obvious he was still shaken up. Dimitri 3 remained silent, the painter noted he seemed to take it almost as hard as Dolly.

"Dimitri 3, are you feeling okay?" Da Vinci said, to which Dimitri 3 gave her a funny look. "No, what kind of question is that?" Dimitri 3 told the painter, who shrunk back as Dimitri 3 growled.

"Relax brother and just breathe," Deepak quickly acted and got D3 to settle down, Da Vinci went to hug him. Dimitri 3 sniffled as she hugged him, she knew he didn't mean to growl. He was hurting, as was the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry and upset. I don't want to talk about," The young prankster told his siblings as he cried. "It's alright, you know none of this is your fault," Da Vinci told her crying brother.

"Yes it is, it was my ball. I wanted to go out front, my brothers wanted to play in the backyard. I asked Dolly, I just wanted to be out front for once," Dimitri 3 told her and just cried harder, nobody spoke for a moment.

"It wasn't your fault, it was a tragic accident. Don't blame yourself for this," Deepak was the one to respond, Dimitri 3 didn't say anything and kept crying. "I'll get mum or dad, so they can comfort him," Dimitri 1 said and walked away, the painter noted her younger brother seemed a bit distracted by something.

Da Vinci could overhear Dante's conversation with Dolly, and listened for a moment. "Dolly, we've been through this before. I know it's different this time, but don't shut yourself off," Dante told his sister with worry in his voice.

"Who are you to tell me that? Dante, you walked in on our other mom's body and if anyone knows how you are it's me," Dolly spat out at her brother, the goth let out a whine as his sister got mad at him.

"Yeah, whine it's about the only thin-," Dolly had to stop herself, and shook her head. "Now, I'm starting to sound like her," the tomboy said walking away. The painter felt bad for both of them.

Da Vinci looked towards Dylan as Delilah came over, he seemed to be talking with Dawkins. As her mother began comforting Dimitri 3, the painter moved over to Dylan to hear their conversation.

"Come on, Dawk. You can open up to me, we've always been close," Dylan told the inventor who just stood there for a moment. "Dylan, I don't even know what to say," Dawkins told his brother.

The painter was about to walk over to them, before DJ walked up to her. "It's so weird seeing everyone so down, I wish I could cheer them up," DJ said though he sounded pretty down as well. The painter pulled DJ into a hug, the musician returned it without thought.

"I'm worried, it seems like everyone's at each other's throats. It's only been a couple days, but I thought we could handle it better than this," Da Vinci told the musician, who agreed with her sentiment.

"A lot of friends came to show their support, so there is that," DJ told the painter, who noticed two surprising faces she didn't notice earlier. "Wait, Summer and Spike are here? They came this far?" Da Vinci asked and the musician just shrugged.

"I'm as surprised as you are, though even Hansel hasn't been able to cheer up Dolly," DJ shared with his sister. "I guess it's harder on her and the Dimitris, I mean they saw the whole thing and he was their brother," Da Vinci told DJ who nodded.

"He was our brother too, still I really wish we could do something," Dj confided to the painter. Da Vinci nodded in agreement, Delgado walked up to the two sullen and weary. "Hello, you two," the handicapped pup greeted as they turned to him.

"Hey, Delgado. What's wrong?" The painter asked her brother, it was the first thing she thought to say. "This whole situation, I never thought it could happen," Delgado shared with his sister, DJ nodded in agreement.

They heard their mother's call for them to go, and the three stopped their conversation. They watched as their family began lining up to leave. The three of them got in line to head back, Da Vinci found herself by Dylan again.

Da Vinci made her way home, it was a quiet walk back. She thought back to that dog, and couldn't get it out of her mind. Something about it was strange, and it didn't look like a hallucination.

It was an uneventful walk back home, Da Vinci went to her studio staring at an empty canvas. She began to paint a picture, it wasn't as vibrant as her usual work. Using darker colors, she began painting how she felt. Da Vinci then went to her bed and tried to sleep before a memory came into her head.

"Dawkins, what's wrong? Where's dad?" The young painter had asked her brother. He was inconsolable, Delilah walked up to him as well. "Dad's hurt he was… He threw me out of the way and he…" the young inventor tried speaking but broke down crying.

Delilah ran outside, Da Vinci remembered her brothers and herself waiting in a room for a long time. Their mother walked in, and broke the news to them. "Pups, I'm sorry. But, your father isn't gonna make it," Delilah said wiping a tear from her eye.

"What do you mean, mom?" Dylan asked to which his mother patted his head. "This will be the last chance you have to speak to him. I cleaned him up as best he could, but he wants to see all of you one last time," Delilah said and lead them to another room.

The room contained a bed and medical supplies, and old Dalmatian lay on the bed connected to a heart monitor. He was covered in bandages, and breathing heavily as his heart slowed.

"I love you all, so much… Dylan, I want you to watch after your siblings. Keep them safe, for me and your mother. I'll be… I'll be gone soon, your going to have to watch them for me okay?" The dying Dalmatian heaved out, Dylan wasn't sure how to respond.

"Dad, how can I do that?" Dylan cried out to his father, who patted the young pups head. "You'll do fine, I believe in you. Never let anyone tell you otherwise," The father comforted Dylan and gave him a final hug.

"Dawkins, please come over. I'm not mad at you, this wasn't your fault," the older Dalmatian told his other son, was sobbing as his father hugged. "Listen, you didn't do anything wrong. Keep making gadgets, and whatever your heart desires," the Dalmatian told his son.

Dawkins didn't say a word, though he did nuzzle his father. "Da Vinci, my beautiful canvas. Never let anything take away that beautiful talent," her father told the young painter. "Be yourself, and enjoy your life. I'm sorry, I'm gonna miss so much," the wounded Dalmatian said laying back with tears in his eyes.

"Da Vinci, are you alright?" Dante had entered her room pulling her from her memory, she hadn't noticed herself crying. "I'm fine, I was just thinking on something. What brings you here?" The painter asked, curious to her brothers presence.

"I just wanted to talk to someone," Dante answered, the painter noticed he seemed on the verge of tears. "Oh, Dylan could help you better than I could," Da Vinci told the goth who rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Let's be honest, you're the only pup who cares about me. Aside from mom and dad, your the only one who listens to me," Dante said crying and whimpering. "That's not true and you know it, I remember you telling me about what your mom did," The painter told him and continued.

"Dolly smelled poison in your kibble and stopped you from eating it," The painter reminded him and added, "If she didn't care about you, she wouldn't have saved you." Dante sniffled and thought it over.

"It's like everyone's against me, and Dawkins he never wants anything to do with me," Dante told her, he was just getting more upset. "Maybe everyone would be happier if I was gone," the goth admitted, Da Vinci got up at that statement and walked over to her brother.

"Don't you dare think like that, we've lost enough family and you don't think we'd miss you?" the painter scolded her brother, hugging him and continued, "Look at how this has affected us, a week ago the Dimitris were looked at as annoying and yet this tragedy is changing us."

"For better or worse?" Dante grumbled causing the painter to roll her eyes. "Now, what was it you wanted?" Da Vinci said changing the subject, annoyed at Dante's response. "I just wanted a friend to talk to," Dante admitted to her, though he was still crying.

"I'll always be here for you, Dante. You're my brother, and Dolly needs all of us right now," the painter told the goth, who continued the hug not wanting to break it. "I just wish I could figure out a way for Dawkins to listen to me," Dante said with a sigh.

"Just go and tell him how you feel, he should listen to you. Dawkins doesn't hate anybody, you two… Well, I'm surprised you two haven't hit it off," Da Vinci admitted, she wanted to cheer up Dante but couldn't think of anything.

They heard Dolly call out that it was time for dinner, and went downstairs neither saying a word. Da Vinci and Dante took their seats, everybody just seemed not to want to start a conversation.

It remained silent as they ate, Da Vinci thought of a way to cheer everyone up. She was worried about her family, she'd never seen them act this way before. She couldn't ease her mind, and the dog she saw earlier lingered in her thoughts becoming more eerie as she recalled it.

After they finished dinner, the painter went to talk with Dolly. "Dolly, can we talk?" Da Vinci asked her older sister. "Oh, hey Da Vinci. You doing alright?" Dolly asked the painter, putting on a smile.

"As good as can be. Dolly, we all care about you. I want you to know that, and if there's something I can do let me know," Da Vinci told her sister, Dolly patted the painter's head. "Da Vinci, there's nothing to be done," Dolly told her and hugged the painter before walking away.

Da Vinci sighed and went to her room, she went over to the window looking outside. London seemed unnaturally quiet tonight, she looked around at the scenery. Noticing people and animals alike walking outside.

She turned off her light and went to bed, trying to rest her mind. Sleep proved difficult, but she drifted off soon enough. She wondered what tomorrow would bring, and dreaded what it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Da Vinci went to where her mother was waiting, her mother had been speaking to all the pups and it was the painters turn to talk. "How are you, dear? We haven't gotten to talk as much lately," Delilah said to her daughter, who walked up and hugged her.

"I'm good, mum. Just a little shaken up from the incident is all," Da Vinci told her mother, who didn't seem to accept that response. "Da Vinci, be honest with me, what happened at the funeral? What exactly startled you?" Delilah began interrogating, the softness of her voice easing the painter's mind.

"I saw some kind of large dog, never seen it before," Da Vinci admitted to her mother, Delilah perked up at those words. "Was it just anxiety? You seemed to be doing fine before hand," Delilah asked the painter, who felt queasy at the questioning.

"I don't know, it didn't sit well with me. He, I think it was he, looked like he was focusing on me," Da Vinci told her mother, who hugged the painter. "Just in case, if you see him again tell me. If you leave the house, make sure someone is with you," Delilah told her daughter.

"You don't think he was my imagination?" Da Vinci asked her mother as they continued to embrace. "No, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Just don't shut yourself off, certain brothers of yours do that and it's unhealthy," the nurse told the painter.

"Did you talk with them about that?" Da Vinci asked curious, her mother nodded and sat down beside her daughter. "Dylan told me some things had been on your mind, want to talk about them?" Delilah asked the painter, Da Vinci let out a growl.

She caught herself, and her mother gave her a disapproving look. "He cares about you, as do I. He's also in charge when Doug and I are gone, so don't get upset when Dylan tells me if something's wrong," Delilah warned her daughter, who merely nodded.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but you know you can always talk to me," Delilah told the painter, Da Vinci nodded and hugged her mother again. They continued to embrace, only breaking at the sound of fighting.

"Dimitris stop fighting! what's gotten into you?!" The voice of Dylan could be heard in the hall. "He started it! No, he did!" The Dimitris argued back and forth, Dylan growled at them. "Settle down, or I'm putting both of you in the kennel room," Dylan threatened his brothers.

"But, we don't want to go to the kennel room," the Dimitris said cowering at their brother. "Dylan, you know it's only used for emergencies. Only if we absolutely have to," Delilah told her son, who shrunk back and hung his head in shame.

Da Vinci watched the scene unfold, looking at her brothers and mother. Da Vinci had never seen her family get so angry at each other. The painter was worried and began walking upstairs.

Once she reached the top, she was greeted by Delgado. "Dylan threatening pups? That's unlike him," the handicapped pup said, worry in his voice. "I have similar thoughts about it, I want to do some street art. You want to come?" Da Vinci asked, her brother thought it over for a moment.

"Let's go, we need to get out a little. It'll be good for us," Delgado told his sister who agreed. They began walking to the door, when Dante walked up to them. He looked towards Dylan and Delilah.

"Dante, you want to come with us?" The painter asked picking up her painting supplies, the goth looked at his family and sighed following the two out the door. "We need to be careful, just in case we are doomed," Dante told the two pups who gave him a questioning glance.

"Dante, we won't even be going very far. Besides, it could have been nothing," Da Vinci told the goth as the three walked along the sidewalk. "I just think we should be careful we don't anyone else to get hurt," the goth told his sister as he walked beside her and Delgado.

"Don't worry, Dante. The three of us will be fine, just watch where we go," Delgado told his brother as they walked along the sidewalk. Noticing a fox nearby, the three recognized it as Fergus. He walked over to greet them, smiling in his sly way.

"Wassup? I see the three o' ya out and about, mind if I join?" The fox asked them and walked alongside them, Dante gave the fox a fistbump and nodded when Fergus whispered to him. Da Vinci wondered what they were saying, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Mum, his back legs are missing," She remembered saying when she first saw Delgado. The painter didn't know better at the time, seeing her younger brother with two front legs. It was a surprise to her, but she was quick to hug her younger brother when she first saw him.

Da Vinci contemplated for a moment, looking to Dante and Delgado. She loved her family, she had no doubts about that. The painter thought on when she met Dante, it felt so long ago now.

"Nice picture, my name's Dante. I just moved here with my family," a young Dante told her, he hadn't started dying his fur yet. The young pup seemed attracted to the painting, Da Vinci only smiled shyly.

"Thank you, my name's Da Vinci. Wait, you don't sound British," Da Vinci noted to which Dante shook his head. "We came here from America, Dad got us over here. He felt we needed new scenery after a, uh, recent incident," Dante admitted reluctant to say anymore.

"Oh, my family had something bad happen recently. We haven't fully recovered, we're actually waiting on mom's pen pal to arrive," Da Vinci told the young pup, who thought it over for a moment.

"Pen Pal? Interesting, my dad was talking about meeting someone as well," Dante told the young painter. He seemed nervous and shy, like he was unsure of something. Da Vinci didn't ask at the time, she figured it was the new surroundings.

Da Vinci came out of her daydream when something caught her eye. She looked around at the scenery, and noticed they arrived at an old abandoned skate park. "Why'd we come here?" The painter asked, looking to the fox and her brothers confused.

"We think it would be a nice place for a mural, Nothing too fancy. You can paint something nice for yourself to enjoy," Fergus told the painter, who raised an eyebrow. She went to a blank area of a wall, and made sure she wouldn't be caught.

She took a can of spray paint, and covered her mouth. Remembering to keep from spraying herself in the eyes. As her father once warned the painter, who had almost blinded herself by mistake.

"Woah, Da Vinci careful with that. If you get paint in your eyes it'll burn and could cause you to go blind," her father's words echoed in her mind. She began spraying the wall painting, Da Vinci saw what she was gonna paint.

A mix of black, white, and gold as the painter decided to immortalize her brother. Da Vinci held back tears as she made the mural, wanting to immortalize her lost brother. She painted him happily running away or towards something, what it was she wasn't sure.

Da Vinci finished the mural, but felt it was missing something. After a moment she settled on the words 'Gone but not forgotten'. It may have been sappy and generic, but the painter felt happy with it.

"Beautiful Da Vinci, perhaps we should get Dolly to see it," Fergus told the painter, praising her art. Dante and Delgado agreed, though it looked as if they had been crying. The painter smiled at the three, uncovering her face.

She looked towards a dark alleyway, and there it was. The painter let out an audible gasp, a familiar shape was standing there. Da Vinci how long it had been watching, she could barely just barely make it out.

She backed away as her brothers and the fox noticed her sudden fear, the three turned to see the dog. "Tha- that dog, he was the one from the funeral," Da Vinci told them, the three went closer to the painter.

"Alright, let's go home and tell mum and dad," Delgado told his sister, they positioned themselves around Da Vinci. Her brothers walked beside her as the fox stood behind making sure they weren't followed.

"It's gonna be okay, Da Vinci. We'll take care of this," Dante told his sister, who was fearful and unnerved. The four kept a moderate speed on the way back, the fox did his best to keep from leading any followers to his friends' house.

They made it to Dalmatian Street, careful to avoid unwanted attention. Fergus walked them to there door. "You gonna come in, Fergus?" Dante asked the fox, who shook his head. "Nah, Dylan wants me to do something for him," the sly fox told them, turning to leave.

"Get inside, I'll see about that dog. If he's after Da Vinci, I'll figure out why," Fergus told them and walked off, Da Vinci and her brothers entered the house in silence. "Da Vinci, what do you think? Could he be connected to our brother's death?" Dante asked his sister.

"Where have you been, Da Vinci? We've been worried," Dawkins told the painter, not acknowledging the other two. Dante and Delgado shot each other a look, the inventor nodded looked at the other two.

"The three of you missed dinner, Doug is waiting in the kitchen as is Dylan," Dawkins told them and walked off. Dante rolled his eyes at his brother, "What's with the stick up hi-?" Dante started to say, being shushed by Da Vinci.

"He's just a bit sour, let's talk to dad," Delgado said to his siblings, making their way to the kitchen. They arrived in the kitchen, sitting between Doug and Dylan. "What have you three been up to?" Doug asked as he set three bowls kibble down for them.

"We needed some air, so we went outside. We lost track of time is all, dad," Dante told his father, who smiled at his son. "As long you're all safe, that's what matters," Doug told them as began eating.

Da Vinci was trying to think on what to say, Doug needed to know of the dog. But, the painter was still anxious and trying to calm herself. Dylan looked over siblings, and noticed they seemed to be hiding something.

"That's not all is it, did you guys see something strange," Dylan began prodding his siblings. "We did meet with Fergus for a bit, he mentioned doing something for you," Da Vinci told her brother, she didn't say more than that as she still needed to gather her thoughts.

"Yes, at the funeral I asked for his help. Anyway, how are you feeling Da Vinci?" Dylan asked trying to quickly change the subject. "Dylan, are you hiding something?" Da Vinci asked her brother, refusing to budge.

"What does tha- No, Da Vinci… Are you?" Dylan asked the painter, as their siblings and father silently watched this mini argument. "No, why would I be hiding something? Not like I tell everyone's business behind their back," the painter scoffed at her brother, Dylan groaned.

"Well, sorry for being concerned and wanting to help," the geeky pup yelled at her, Da Vinci growled at her brother. "Alright, you two, enough of that. I think we should get some sleep, tomorrow's another day," Doug told them, stepping in to stop the argument.

Da Vinci huffed and walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs, she passed by Deepak who looked towards. "Everything alright, sister?" the zen pup asked the painter, who stopped to talk with him.

"Yes, just had an argument with Dylan, that's all," Da Vinci told her younger brother, who patted her shoulder. "I can tell you are unnerved, sister. Perhaps you can join me for some meditation soon?" Deepak offered to the painter, Da Vinci smiled and nodded.

"I would like that, thank you. I think I need a minute alone though," Da Vinci told her brother who happily nodded and walked away. She entered her dark studio and turned on the light setting her bag of supplies down.

The painter noticed Dawkins had been waiting for her. "Dawkins, why are you here?" Da Vinci asked the inventor, he almost never entered her studio. "I just thought, I should speak with you. We haven't spoken in a while," Dawkins said, the painter couldn't argue with that.

"Dawkins… Why are you being such a jerk to Dante?" Da Vinci asked, the inventor seemed unsure of an answer. "It's nothing, I just like my space. He can be irritating at times," Dawkins told the painter who just gave a sigh in response.

"You two have the hardest time getting along, it's noticed by everyone. Whatever it is, you two need to work it out," the painter told her brother, who rolled his eyes. "He's immature and refuses to grow up," Dawkins told his sister, refusing to say more.

"Says the one who holds a baby doll for dear life," the painter said and smirked as her brother growled. "You leave Princess Positron out of this! You should kno-," Dawkins was saying, getting interrupted by the opening door.

"Hey, some of us are trying to sleep," Dante said as he entered, looking at the inventor annoyed. "This is a conversation between me and my sister, get out," Dawkins told the goth who growled at him.

The painter watched her brothers move closer as they growled at each other. "Stop it, you two. Just get out, if you two are gonna be like this," Da Vinci told her brothers, finally having enough of it.

"Fine, I'll be leaving. You two seem to like each other well enough," the inventor spat out making his way to the door. "Hey, what exactly are you implying?" Dante asked the inventor, making a low growl.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, I have more important matters to deal with than some paranoiac," Dawkins said as he left, Dante cursed under his breath. The painter was confused at their behavior and sighed.

"Dante, what is going on?" Da Vinci asked her brother who was livid. "Who does he think he is? If I have to beat him to do it, I'll tell them what I need to," the goth stated with determination in his voice, and left the room.

The painter went to lay down, too tired to think. She stared at the picture she'd painted the day of the funeral. The demonic dog looked at her menacingly, the painting made her anxious and worried.

She thought about if the dog was stalking her, what could he want? Deep down she knew she didn't want to know the answer. But, she felt safe in her room as it couldn't get to her here. Her home was the one place she could feel at peace, even when it was chaotic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the chapter, I have nothing else to say.**

The following couple days were mostly uneventful. Doug and Delilah had been busy dealing with pups, and Da Vinci hadn't got a chance to speak with them. Dylan was trying his best to keep order and encourage Dolly who seemed to be getting more and more distant.

This morning was different, Fergus had showed up and took the tomboy with him. Dylan and Diesel also left, leaving Dawkins in charge. The painter had been in her room and noticed Dawkins and Dante speaking.

Dawkins had asked her at breakfast to help entertain the pups while the others were gone. The painter felt unsure at first, but quite a few seemed eager to paint. Da Vinci two faces who surprised her.

The Dimitris were among the group of pups who chose to paint, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. "You two want to learn to paint as well?" The painter asked her younger brothers.

"He always talked about painting, we always told…" Dimitri 1 was trying to hold back tears. "We always said we would paint together one day," Dimitri 3 admitted to his sister, both of them not wanting to cry.

"It's alright, when you paint you are portraying your emotions. Why doesn't everyone paint a picture that describes how they feel, we'll start with that," the painter told the pups, who nodded and began painting on the paper they had.

Da Vinci watched her siblings as they painted, giving them advice as she watched. As the painter watched her siblings, she could hear arguing. She went to see what was happening, Da Vinci saw it was her two older brothers.

The painter watched Dante storm off as Dawkins stood in silence, after a moment the inventor went upstairs. Da Vinci went back to watching the pups paint, as they made different pictures of varying degrees of quality.

They were almost finished as the painter heard a commotion upstairs, it worried her a little as the pups finished their pictures. Da Vinci decided to head upstairs curious as to what happened, letting the pups finish first.

As she walked upstairs she could hear talking, and recognized the voices. "Are you sure, Dante?" The painter heard Dawkins ask noting a sense of shock in his voice. "Yes, it was him. I saw him early in the morning," Dante admitted to his brother, as Da Vinci entered.

"Oh, hello Da Vinci, something wrong?" The inventor asked his sister, he was hugging Dante who was crying. The painter took a moment to take in the sight, smiling and walking over to her brothers.

"I was just checking on you two, I heard sounds like something being thrown around," Da Vinci stated, the two brothers gave each other a look and grinned. "Let's just say, we had a rather aggressive discussion," Dawkins said and glanced at Dante.

"Hey, I had to get you to listen somehow," Dante admitted and added, "Next time, I'll find a better method to talk." Dawkins patted the goth on the back with a chuckle. The painter looked at them confused, but was happy to see them getting along.

"So, what's going on now?" Da Vinci asked her brothers who finally broke the embrace, Dorothy ran over to the painter and hugged her. "Dante saw who it was, we'll have to tell Dylan," Dawkins told his sister, who looked confused.

"Wait, Dante why didn't you tell me? I could have told everyone for you," the painter asked miffed the goth withheld something from her. "I didn't want to worry you, after all that dog was concerning enough," Dante told her to Dawkins' confusion.

"What dog, what are you talking about?" The inventor asked, Da Vinci shrunk back a bit. "Tell him, Da Vinci," the goth told the painter, who nervously gulped. "There's been a dog I keep seeing, it's like he's following me. Last night, I could of sworn I saw him outside the house," Da Vinci admitted to her brother.

"You mean like a stalker, how do we know he's after you?" Dawkins asked, the painter shook her head. "I'm not sure, but the other day I saw him and I swear he was looking right at me," Da Vinci told the inventor in freight.

"We won't let him get to you," Dawkins told the painter and hugged her. Dante nodded in agreement. Dawkins picked up Dorothy, and walked out of the room with his siblings. The house was quiet as many of the pups had started to take a nap.

Da Vinci noticed a calmness around the house, as if everything was at peace again. The painter made her way to her studio and pulled out a blank canvas. Thinking for a moment, she dipped a paw in paint and began to create the picture in her mind.

Until the canvas was colored black and white, as she painted the scene of her two brothers embracing. She felt strange painting it, but the painter wanted to save the moment in time.

Da Vinci smiled when she finished, happy with the painting. The painter looked out her window and noticed it had gotten dark, the day seemed to go by too fast. She made her way out of her room and walked downstairs.

The painter noticed Dylan had returned and was talking to her other two older brothers. She silently listened to the conversation, not wanting to be noticed. She gasped when she heard what was being said, it was too much for her to bare.

"Da Vinci, you were listening?" Dante asked as he looked towards his sister, the shock of the goth's face showing he didn't want her to know. The painter was quick to turn around and head back to her room.

Dylan and his brothers went up after her, going to her room with her. "Da Vinci, it's alright. We can tell our parents and let them handle it," Dylan told the painter who was shaking nervously.

"Yes, don't worry yourself. Mum and dad will handle it," Dawkins confirmed and received three bewildered looks, the inventor traded looks with everyone sheepishly. "Anyway, they'll know what to do," Dawkins added as he noticed Dante smile for the first time in weeks.

"I just don't know how to take this, I'm just a little nervous," Da Vinci told her brothers, three of them nodded. "Da Vinci, you can always call us if you need us. You'll be safe, I promise," Dylan told the painter as placed his paws on her shoulders.

"Alright, Dylan. But, where's Dolly?" Da Vinci asked confused, the space pup merely shrugged. "Not sure, hopefully with Fergus and heading back home," Dylan shared with his siblings, three blinked at Dylan.

"So, you don't know where she is?" Dante asked the geeky pup, Dylan shook his head. "She'll be fine, Dante. Fergus is a good friend, he wouldn't let Dolly get hurt," the elder brother told the goth.

"It's not her being hurt that I'm concerned about," Dante told Dylan, Dawkins cleared his throat to get their attention. "Dante, I see where your coming from. But, I'm sure it'll be fine, as far as I'm aware foxes and dogs are incompatible despite both being classified as canidae," Dawkins shared with his siblings.

"Besides, Dolly can handle Fergus. I can assure you of that," Dylan said patting Dante on the back, the goth seemed to settle down with that. Da Vinci was confused about Dante's behavior, but didn't feel it was worth asking about it.

Dinner was uneventful and passed quickly, Da Vinci went to her studio yawning as she lay on her bed. She felt herself drift to sleep, feeling at peace for the first time in a week. She wondered what the next day would bring.

The next day she awoke to the sound of her family talking. Going downstairs, the painter noticed Dylan with their parents. "I'll go get her, if anyone knows where she is it would be Fergus," her older brother told them and went outside.

She went outside to paint on her wall, though she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The painter continued to splat the wall with vibrant colors, only stopping when she heard her parents call for breakfast..

Da Vinci came in and sat down for breakfast, as her parents set out the kibble for all the pups. Once Dylan came back with Dolly, everyone began talking about Fergus and Dolly. It was a nice change of pace.

After much discussion and their parents going to work, the pups decided to go to the park. Da Vinci gathered her painting supplies, and joined her brothers and sisters. She noticed a worried look on Dolly's face, as Dylan seemed almost angry.

"What do you think, Da Vinci? Seems Dolly and Dylan are concerned about something," Deepak told the painter, who didn't want to say anything. "I'm sure they have their reasons, we just need to remember to stick together," Da Vinci told her brother, they approached the park.

The painter set up a canvas, as Deepak began meditating nearby. She began painting a nearby water fountain with ducks playing in the water. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Dimitris meditating with Deepak.

"How sweet, I need to paint that next," the painter said to herself, and smiled continuing to paint. She heard Dolly call out that it was time to head home, it seemed a bit sudden but she gathered her things.

It was an uneventful walk home, she walked beside Deepak who seemed to be in good spirits. She enjoyed the silence and noticed Dolly talking to Diesel, something bugged her. But the painter couldn't make it out.

They made it home and entered the house, the painter asked to be excused. It surprised her how late it had gotten, as she entered her room. She locked the door behind her, so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Beginning to paint, Da Vinci thought she heard heavy breathing coming from the closet. Shaking her head, she focused on the painting of her three brothers meditating. The breathing continued, her heart started to beat faster.

The painter felt it could be nothing as she looked towards the closet. Da Vinci tried finishing her painting, but kept peering at the closet. The painter gulped as she turned to the closet, hearing the breathing get louder.

She hoped it was her imagination, looking to the locked door in thought. Da Vinci thought about going downstairs to tell Dylan she was scared. But, what if it was her imagination acting up.

She reached for the door handle of the closet, the painter took a deep breath. Da Vinci wanted to say it was her imagination, but her gut told her otherwise. "Run!" A voice in her head told her, her father's voice.

He had told her once a long time ago, warning her of an imminent danger. The painter began to back away, realizing she needed to get her brother. As she backed away the closet door flew open revealing the big brown dog that she had seen before.

"AAH! Get away from me!" Da Vinci screamed as the dog approached. "I have you now, all alone. Save your voice, you'll be needing it," the dog told the painter, his sinister tone chilled Da Vinci at the core.

The dog pushed the painter to the ground as she struggled to be free. "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you yet, now sit still like a good little girl," The dog told her as he pinned her down, Da Vinci realized what he had planned and whimpered.

The painter needed to save herself, but needed to think of how. Noticing a spray can nearby, she closed her eyes and knew what she needed to. But, she couldn't overpower him and needed a distraction.

As if on cue, the door burst open to reveal Dylan and Dolly. Da Vinci was saved, grabbing the spray can as the dog looked to see who entered the room. When the dog turned back to the painter, she sprayed him in the eyes to blind him.

She watched her siblings as they fought the dog, the painter still in shock. She watched as Dylan and Dolly struggled to take the dog down as the room got trashed from the fight. Dylan got thrown into the wall beside her, Dolly looked for a second to gain an advantage.

She noticed the tomboy get distracted out of concern, and got pinned to the ground. Looking at Dylan, she saw he was struggling to get back up as Dolly had the dogs jaws around her neck.

Da Vinci didn't want to watch as it seemed this was it, too frightened to help, she would witness the gruesome murder of her sister. Dylan was getting back to his feet, then she saw someone at the door to the room.

Dante had arrived and threw a bucket of debris at the brown dog, who fell out of the nearby window. "Are you alright?" Dylan asked the painter, she didn't answer as everything seemed to happen so fast.

She looked at the mess of blood and debris in the room, the broken window as well as the canvas strewn about her studio. She felt as if her privacy was broken, and the painter could only look to her brother as he hugged her.

"You're safe now, it's gonna be alright. I'm right here, and we're gonna finish this," Dylan told her, his concern for his sister evident. "Da Vinci, please answer me," the geeky pup told her, wanting to hear the painter's voice.

"I'm not sure what to say," the painter responded getting up and hugging Dante and Dolly, she was thankful for the three of them. She wanted to continue the hug, but heard Dawkins downstairs growling at an intruder.

The four broke the embrace to run to the stairs, Dolly taking the lead. Once at the stairs, they saw a figure in the doorway. The familiar figure that had tormented their family for far too long, and needed to be stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little rushed, sorry about that. But, needed to finish this story quickly.**

Delgado looked over his siblings as they waited in the basement. The handicapped pup's nerves were shot, with only the sound of whimpering siblings to keep him company. He looked at Triple D and the Dimitris as they stared at the door.

Dizzy and Dee Dee stood near him, hugged each other shaking. They could hear the sounds upstairs, fear gripped them as they looked to the door. It felt like hours, as they waited for the all clear.

After a few moments, the door began to open as the pups whimpering became louder. "Everyone, it's safe now. Come on out," The voice of Dylan with Dolly beside him called out. The pups sighed in relief at the sight of their older siblings.

Da Vinci watched them walk out and began walking back to her room. She looked at the mess, the blood and broken glass. Her room looked completely destroyed, she started tearing up at the sight.

Dylan came up behind her, and put a paw on her shoulder. "Stay in my room tonight, Dolly and I will clean this up," her brother told her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, you're safe now," Dylan said to try and comfort the painter.

Da Vinci walked with Dylan not speaking a word as she entered and laid down. Dylan laid beside her, and pulled her into a hug. "Listen, I'm not sure what that dog wanted. But, you don't have to worry now," her brother told her, petting her fur to calm her down.

"Thank you, Dylan. I don't know what that dog had planned, but it wasn't good," Da Vinci told her brother who nodded. "Of course, I couldn't let anything happen to our beautiful canvas," Dylan said causing Da Vinci to tear up at her old nickname.

"I miss him calling me that," she shared with Dylan, as the painter lay still. "I know, and if you need me I'll be there. I'm not the bravest pup, but I'll keep you safe," her brother assured her. "You were brave tonight, but let's try and sleep," the painter said exhausted from the night's events.

The painter was tired, and Dylan tried to get her relaxed enough to sleep. Slowly, her body gave way and she drifted off. "Sweet dreams," Dylan told her as she began to fall asleep, her brother's presence filling her with peace.

"Hey you! Leave our sister alone!" A younger Dylan and Dawkins yelled running towards a pair of bullies, the young painter was crying as they tormented her. It was a memory before the incident, but it was a fond memory.

"Da Vinci, you okay?" Dylan asked after chasing the bullies off, the young painter crying and hugging her brother. It was her brother who kept her safe, but things had changed. Soon, she found herself back at the scene again.

Seeing the fear in Dylan and Dolly's eyes, her brother showing her courage she thought he lost. Soon, there was Dante standing in the doorway and looking shocked as he watched the would be attacker fall to his death.

The shock in his eyes still fresh in her mind, she'd never thought of killing anyone, but she was thankful for the goth. The scene was surreal, she hadn't wrapped her mind around it and felt herself begin to awake.

Noticing Dylan had already got up, and the warm sun caressing her face as she stretched. She smiled as her family enjoyed the morning, happy to see everyone having fun again. Once Fergus came over, the family teased Dolly a bit.

Da Vinci did find the two cute in a way, but soon found herself alone with her parents and older siblings plus Fergus. "Now, what exactly happened last night, Da Vinci what happened to your room?" Doug asked concerned, Delilah sat next to him looking at her daughter which made the painter tear up.

"T-There was an intruder, Dylan and Dolly heard me scream and tried to stop him an-," Dante stopped the painter from saying anymore, putting a paw on her shoulder. "I killed him, he had Dolly by the throat and I threw a heavy bucket at the intruder," Dante told his parents who gasped.

"He was gonna kill everyone, I was scared and I saw him fall out of the window," the goth continued and cried, the shock and confusion in his voice telling all. Doug pulled Dante into hug and began comforting him.

"It's gonna be okay, Dante. I'm proud of you, you were just trying to protect your family," his father consoled the goth as the others let them embrace. Delilah and Dolly came over and comforted Dante as well.

"Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me. I wish I could change that, you shouldn't have to bear this burden. But, you saved your siblings and that took courage," Doug offered to the crying pup, who was now surrounded by his loving family.

It became silent as Da Vinci watched the scene unfold, joining the hug. The painter knew deep down nothing could ever be the same, but she had her family at her side. Da Vinci could find peace in that, and wondered what the future would bring.


End file.
